I Always Will
by xXKennedyLovesSnakeXx
Summary: Angelina worked in her sister's bar. After dealing with almost every person, she realized that Nick was different from the rest, even though he usually did what must guys did to her. When people from her past come along, how will he take the news? Dolph Ziggler/OC. co-written with YourxNightmarexHasxArrived.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing except for Angelina and Abigail Baxter. WWE Superstars belong to themselves, we promise.

**xXKennedyLovesSnakeXx A/N:** You all probably know me as a troll, but I've decided to stop. I really hope you enjoy, because I want people to know me here as a writer, and not a troll. But anyway, we're took turns to write each chapter, and the ideas, so if you realize a difference in the style of writing, that's probably why. This chapter is written by Amanda, and I thought of the plot.

**YourxNightmarexHasxArrived A/N:** Yes, I've decided to help her out with her story, even though she decided to make a mockery of mine. Forgive and forget, right? Anyway, enjoy!

We're not sure what to rate this as of now. There's some language and some REALLY suggestive situations. Haha. But we'll just rate this as T until we feel like changing it to M, so be warned..

CH 1

If I ever have a mental breakdown, I swear Nick would be the one to cause it. Day after day, he's been pestering me about some kind of sexual position that he wanted to try on me. Horny bastard..

I don't work for the WWE like him. In fact, I hate wrestling. But I do work at my sister Abigail's bar in Florida. Unfortunately, Nick's been out with a knee injury for three months, and his face has shown up around the bar ever since. I complimented his hair ONE time.. now, I'm being asked to perform sexual stunts with him every five seconds.

"Come on! All you have to do is put your leg behind your head! How hard could that be?"

I ignored him and looked at my sister, who was right next to me.

"Abs, I think I need a raise for dealing with him everyday."

She chuckled and passed the drink she had in her hand to Nick, who had been waiting for it for a minute. "Give him a break; he dislocated his patella.. what ever that means."

Nick had a smirk plastered across his face by the time I turned back to him. I adored that smirk. It's just that the person doing it pisses me off sometimes. "Yeah, I'm injured! So, back to that position.."

"Dear Lord.." I breathed out, causing him to go into a fit of laughter for some reason. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, I swear. But, I've been trying this for three months, and I still haven't gotten you in my bed. In a few weeks, I'll be going back to tour with the WWE, you know that. You're one tough nut to crack. You'll be mine eventually, Ms. Baxter."

"You know what's funny? I never told you my last name. Stalker much?" Of course, I wasn't surprised; he's done weirder things before. Like he bought me some tampons and a padded bra on Abigail's birthday last month. However, that wasn't the weird part. Later that day, he took them back and said that he needed them for an emergency..

"That is so.. true, actually. But that's only 'cause I have to know your daily actions so I can estimate how long it would take me to get you to sleep with me." I accidentally giggled, and I knew that he would comment. "That giggle is so cute. Can you teach me how to do that?" See?

Before I could answer him, a lot of people came rushing in, causing me to groan. This is one of the rare moments when I actually want to talk to Nick.. "Wait a sec, Nick!" I shouted over the noise.

***Nick's Point of View***

I looked at Angelina passing out drinks to everyone. She was a fun girl, and it didn't hurt that she was easy on the eyes. Sadly, it seemed that she only wanted us to be friends. I mean, who would turn me down ninety-two times in a row? Not that I actually counted.. Okay, maybe I did count, but I'm Dolph Ziggler! I have sick abs, and I'm somewhat funny!

Oh, well.. I guess it's for the better. Where would we even go after my knee is better and I go back to touring with WWE? I would almost never see her.

Angelina came back over to me, a smile across her face. "As I was about to say, to giggle like me, all you have to do is giggle like you normally would and then let someone yank on your balls." Her voice was killing me. So.. sexy.. can't.. think! "Nick? You're oddly silent."

Speak! Say something so she wouldn't know that you're mentally undressing her! "Uhh.." Uhh? That's all you could say? You're such an idiot! "I.. I'm gonna go try that. Talk to you later, Angelina."

Smooth, Nick..

***Angelina's Point of View***

That was odd, to say the least. I guess he'll be back to normal by tomorrow. "Angelina."

I turned my head to find the person calling my name. I saw the a familiar man smiling and waving at me. Uh oh..

**A/N:** We hope you like it! Right now, we're unsure of when the next update will be, since both of us are usually very busy with work and everything. So, we hope you don't completely forget this story if we don't update in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **We'd like to thank MY NAME IS KISSES, BlackWidow101 and a guest for the positive response. Any tips or suggestions are more than welcome.

CH 2

What's he doing here? He promised me that he wouldn't ever show his face around here after our agreement. Part of me still wants him, but the other part resents him. Every time I see him, I become confused, we have an argument about it, and then he disappears for a while.

See, only about six months back, I got engaged, but only to make his psycho ex-girlfriend leave him alone. Later, we may or may not have developed feelings for each other. I _still_ have no idea yet, unfortunately. He kisses me a lot, then tells everyone that I'm just his friend. I always feel a little insulted, but then I remember that we aren't even supposed to be together.

Wait, I haven't told you who this particular person is, and that's kind of important. Well, you'll just have to catch on. You'll see...

He walked over to me, a smile on his face and his arms open for a hug. "I missed ya," he said, wrapping his tattooed arms around my waist while mine were slung around his neck.

I ruffled his multi-colored hair and stepped away from him, only to have him pull me back and claim my lips. Like I stated before, I have no idea what we are, so I'm just going along with it.

After he pulled away, I just kind of stood there, looking down. When did talking to one of my now confusing closest friends become so hard? Wait, I know this one! It was around the time we got engaged! Score one for Angelina.

Yes, I realize how incredibly retarded I sound right now, no need to remind me...

"'Lina, I wanna talk to ya about us," he drawled, causing me to look up. After he saw that he got my attention, he began talking again. "I know we weren't supposed to be together, but I really want this engagement to mean something, ya know, take it seriously."

I am shocked. I shouldn't be, but I am. Unfortunately, I don't know what to say. Well, I do, but I don't know _how_ say it. I mean, I never expected it, so how can I give him an answer on the spot? Why did he have to do this? "Jeff," I started, a guilty look spread across my face, "I don't think I can give you an answer right now. I'll think about it, keep an open mind, but not now." I realized the look on his face, so I felt kind of bad. I needed to lighten the mood so none of us would feel that way. "Hey, at least Angelina Hardy sounds pretty good."

He chuckled and placed a small kiss on my lips before walking me back over to the counter. Ugh, this is so complicated...


End file.
